Century of Hauntings
' Century of Hauntings' is the third episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Double-whammy tonight! First a private home in Massachusetts, then the oldest steel-hulled ship in the world …So hold on! It’s going to be a fun ride. The Voas family in Oxford, Mass., has had enough! Three generations have been haunted by the same old ghosts and they want TAPS to figure out what is going on. Everyone in this family has had personal experiences-from seeing the shadow of a boy, hearing dancing footsteps, voices calling out for a boy named Robby, a woman standing at the top of the stairs AND in the dining room. During construction, owner David found a braid of hair under a floorboard, a shoe in the wall, and once he could SEE a doorknob moving when no one was there! This is a house of horrors with lots of claims. It’s not a big house, so they’ll take things one team at a time. Jason and Grant start out in the living room, and right away there’s stomping on the floor. They head upstairs, and hear someone walk through the dining room. In the basement, Amy and Adam call out to Robby. Again, footsteps every time they asked. So then Steve and Dave try the basement to debunk the claims of the woman standing at the top of the stairs. Could it be a reflection off the glass or a shadow from the street? Nope, there’s no disproving that claim. Maybe an EMF reading will explain things. But then Dave hears a voice whisper AND he catches it on tape. The daughter’s room is just plain creepy, with the antique dolls and that funny-shaped closet door. It turns out that the closet airway isn’t insulated, so when someone outside talks it sounds like they’re in the closet. Phew, that’s a claim debunked so the kids can rest easily! Every team had personal experiences, so the research is important. The Philadelphia Shoe Museum announced that the shoe was from the 1700s. And forensic investigators determined that the braid of hair was actually an old rope. Evidence caught the footsteps on tape, plus there was a mega-creepy voice caught on the wireless recorder! Overall, a great old haunted house, but nothing that showed malicious intent by anything from the other side so there is no reason for this family to be in fear. Next it’s the U.S.S. Olympia in Philadelphia where both staff and visitors have seen some creepy activity. Claims are of knocking on doors, shadows moving around, voices and footsteps. There’s not a lot of room to move around, so the crew will be using shoulder-mounted cameras instead of having the camera crew squeeze in with them. During the investigation Jay and Grant hear some noises to back up the claims and Steve and Tango have a similar experience. Everyone rushes to check the EMF readings, because they feel sooooo creeped out. But the readings are normal. It’s a very spooky ship. Amy and Adam hear knocking noises, and Jason and Grant hear a male voice say something like “Pete”. They’re not sure. They CAN explain one of the knocking sounds they hear- it’s the flag outside the ship flapping. Other than that, lots of great experiences! Many of the sounds were caught on audio to provide evidence to the client. This was one great episode of paranormal discoveries! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes